james_bennettfandomcom-20200214-history
Combination Lock
Gameplay Main Game Two contestants competed to answer questions and find winning combinations. All questions in the main game were analogy-typed questions. The First Two Rounds To start each round, eight numbers were placed on a safe-like game board. Then host King started to pose questions. Each question began with three possible answers and then the question was read. The first player to buzz-in with a correct answer scored £100 and control of the board. Five of the numbers added more money to their score (three of them being part of the combination (the first was worth £125, the second was worth £250 and the third was worth £500) and the other two were money bags), another was worthless and behind another number was the dreaded "Burglar" which took away a player's money. At the beginning of each new turn at the board, the player who answered the question could either pick a number or pass the pick to his/her opponent. Once all three numbers in the combination were found, the second part of the round commenced. This was where the six possibilities were put onto the board and the goal was to find the winning combination. More questions were asked (again, each correct answer was worth £100) and the first player to get the right combination won the round and kept all the money s/he won. Round 1 saw the money bags worth £125, one Burglar behind the numbers and the rest were worthless. Round 2 saw the money bags worth £250, two Burglars behind the numbers and the last one was worthless. Round 3: Race to the Finish To start this round, the players' money totals were combined into one plus an additional £125 was added to the total; whoever won this round received that total in addition to their winnings in the first two rounds. Then whoever was in the lead was given two free numbers (plus one if they won the first two rounds). When all was said and done, the questions came back into play and the object of the round was to earn six numbers. The first player to do that won the game and went on to play "Super Lock" for another £5,000. Home Game Supposedly, home viewers would get a chance to win too. Before the game, the producer would have chosen the six digits at random. The viewers would have bought scratchcards, revealing a set of six digits on them. The numbers the contestants earned in the Race would have been the winning numbers on their scratchcard. If the viewers had these six digits in any order, the viewer would have won a free meal at their favourite local restaurant. However, if they had them in the exact order that was showing, they would have won a holiday at Disneyland Paris. Bonus Round: Super Lock To begin this bonus, the winning contestant was given a choice of three categories to choose from. Once a category was chosen, the winning contestant was given a base time of 30 seconds. To build up that time, the winning contestant had 40 seconds to answer as many combination questions correctly as possible. Each question had an item, and another item that might go with it. The contestant had to determine if the combination was true or false. Each correct answer was worth 10 seconds. However, an incorrect answer deducted 10 seconds. S/he could pass on a question and that question would become a push (no win/no loss). There were eight questions in all, so the winning player could earn up to 110 seconds (1:50). When the question round was over, the winning contestant used the time to find the winning combination to the safe. Another eight numbers appeared and the winning contestant picked three at a time. When a right number was picked, the player had to lead off with that number on the next selection. Once all three were picked, the winning player had to then find the right combination with those numbers. If the winning contestant could come up with the right combination before time ran out, another £5,000 was his/hers. ---- The most money one contestant could win in a single day would be £25,000. To do this, however, that contestant would first have to answer every single question in the first two rounds correctly. Next, he would have to have had all the possibilities picked in both rounds, including passing one or two picks (depending on the round) with the opponent choosing the burglar on those picks. Then, he would have to win the Race. Finally, he would have to win the bonus round. This would have obviously been impossible. Championship Prize Champions who retired undefeated won a car; however, it is unclear how many games that champion had to win in order to get it (probably five).